The primary objective of making the cross that led to ‘ZLEEltonStrack’ was to combine the traits of yellow flower color and repeat flowering during the growing season from the female parent and extreme winter hardiness and health from the male parent. The pollination occurred in late spring 2000. Seed from this cross germinated during the winter of 2000/2001 and ‘ZLEEltonStrack’ was identified as a superior seedling among the population and was first asexually propagated during the Summer of 2001.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the large-flowered climber commercial class designated ‘ZLEEltonStrack’. ‘ZLEEltonStrack’ was originated by me by crossing the miniature rose ‘CURlem’ as the female parent and an unnamed seedling selection, 1999-2, as the male parent.